Natural Painkiller
by lonelyrainbow
Summary: Rachel is in pain and gets unexpected help. Now with 2 more additional chapters including fluff and another painful situation. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Natural Painkiller

Spoiler: none. Quinn is still a cheerleader, no Beth is mentioned.

Rating: M to be safe

Summary: Rachel is in pain, she gets unexpected help.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Special thanks to my two friends, who read the first attempt and encouraged me. Be aware that this is not my first language, but i tried my best :) I also can't guarantee that everything is 100% correct in the medical aspect.

_**Natural painkiller**_

This day couldn't get any more terrible. Rachel's insides felt like she was going to rip apart. She walked down the hallway of McKinley High bend over, clutched her stomach and tried to reach her locker to get the books for her next period. She didn't look forward, just down the floor, so it was no wonder that she ran into a few of the other students. But one of them wasn't thrilled with it. Karofsky shoved her out of the way and into a locker. She landed on the floor after a loud bang. Seconds later, Puck came through the careless crowd and threw an ice-cold Blueberry-slushie on top of her.

While sitting there, in pain, she forced herself not to cry. 'You can cry later, at home, alone. Nobody would see how you feel. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.', Rachel thought to herself. She took a deep breath, which sent another sharp pain through her lower body and stood up. The cold syrup was stinging in her eyes, but she didn't care at all. She also didn't mind, that her break was almost over. She felt like crap. When she arrived at her locker, she grabbed her Slushie-Kit and made her way to the restroom. Every step hurt. The pain was almost excruciating, like her body was on fire. 'Time for another painkiller, hoping that it helps this time', with this thought, she arrived finally in the restroom.

Rachel thought nobody would care for her, but someone cared. It was maybe the last person, she thought it would be. While all this happened in the hallway, Quinn was standing at her locker. She didn't let Rachel out of her eyes. She watched her and she maybe even would have gone to her and helped her, if more severe things had happened. The HBIC observed the singer, as she made her way slightly hunched to the restroom. 'Should I…no…but maybe she needs help' Quinn had an inner fight with herself.

Quinn couldn't show emotions, she just didn't and mostly not to her worst enemy. Everyone in school was thinking that. So Quinn showed, who was the stronger one of them and picked on Rachel in every possible moment. But inside Quinn, it hurt her. She didn't want to do it, it was just expected of her. If Quinn would be true to herself, she would admit, that she admired the brunette for her talent and the strength to withstand the harassment of the other students. She might even have a little crush on Rachel. She enjoyed her singing and her behind in these short skirts. Quinn liked to ignore the ugly and unique sweaters, but couldn't get enough of the shorter girls legs. It's like they were endless. The blonde was finding herself more and more staring and thinking about Rachel and started to punish herself by kissing boys and being with a boyfriend almost all the time. No independent Quinn. There was no possibility that Quinn was gay and foremost not gay for Rachel Berry.

Quinn was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize, that the hallway was empty by now. The bell had already rung and she would be late for class. But the thought of a hurt Rachel clouded her mind and she walked slowly to the restroom down the hall, where Rachel was disappeared. She took a deep breath and opened slowly the door. Quinn heard the water running and sobbing. Rachel didn't hear anything over the water, while washing the sticky liquid out of her hair. Tears were running down her face. She shot up with a jolt, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes went wide as she realized that her worst enemy was standing behind her. Then her face showed pain. Going from bend over to straight in a second, it hurt. It hurt very bad. Her hands shot to her abdomen and she hunched again over.

"Are you ok? Should I call a nurse?", Quinn said these first words with concern. "Do you want to sit down? Rachel, what is wrong?"

Rachel shook her head, and held her eyes down. "It's ok", she whispered. "You can go, Quinn. It will get better in a few minutes, I just took a pill."

The worried look on the blondes face didn't vanish. Rachel turned again to the sink, the water was still running. She tried to wash out the blue sugar syrup with her hands, but was not very successful. "Let me help you", said Quinn when she saw that Rachel was pretty helpless. The hair was already wet, but Rachel's hands couldn't reach everything properly. The cheerleader put some of the fruity shampoo on her hands and reached for the wet locks. The stickiness was terrible. While Quinn slowly massaged the shampoo in hair, Rachel relaxed. "Thank you Quinn", said the short singer, when the blonde put a towel over her head. Rachel straightened her back and her face showed pain again. She got pale. "Is everything alright?", ask Quinn again concerned and gripped Rachel's shoulder. "Yeah it's ok", she said and took deep breaths.

"Rachel, look at me"

The brunette didn't lift her head up. "Rachel, what is wrong? Can I help you?" Silence. "Rachel, it would be the best if you change your clothes and then I bring you to the nurse. You look terrible. Maybe it would help, if you tell me what is causing you pain." Quinn let Rachel go and took the Slushie-Kit. Rachel just needed another sweater. "Here" the blonde handed it over and walked her to one of the stalls. "Change and I will be back in a few minutes."

Rachel moved really slowly, was almost white in her face and sweat was on her forehead. Quinn ran to the nurse without much thinking and talked to her. "She doesn't feel well and I think it would help, if I bring her home and into a bed. She will feel better tomorrow. Can you excuse us for the rest of the day? Her dads are not home and I don't want to leave her alone." The nurse just nodded and wondered why Quinn, the head cheerleader and tormentor of Rachel Berry, helped her enemy. She saw nothing but worry and concern in the girls eyes, so she let it be and wrote a note for the teachers.

The blonde walked quickly back to the restroom. "Rachel?" said Quinn as she entered and didn't see Rachel right away. The brunette sat on one of the toilets and held her stomach. With a few steps Quinn was kneeling beside her. "Rachel, I'm here." she whispered. "I bring you home. I talked to the nurse. We're excused for the day"

Rachel didn't react at first, but then she made eye contact with Quinn. It was like a big question mark in her face. She was asking with her eyes: Why are you doing this? Quinn said nothing. She stood up and gave her a hand to help her up. Rachel took it and stood up really slowly. Quinn put her arm around Rachel's waist and supported her. "Wait", whispered Quinn and left her side to pack up the slushie-kit. In mere seconds she was again by her side. They made their way to the parking lot. Rachel was still very pale, and Quinn saw she was in pain. The blonde didn't know what to say to her friend. No she couldn't say friend. But she couldn't say enemy either. She simply didn't know. When they were both seated, she started the car and drove quickly to Rachel's home. The only question that was asked, was: "Are your dads at home?" and Rachel only shook her head. Quinn was somewhat relieved, she wouldn't have known how to deal with them. So she could care for Rachel all alone.

They arrived within 10 minutes and the blonde parked in front of the house. She looked to the girl next to her. Rachel didn't even notice it. She was clutching her stomach, face in pain again and cold sweat on her forehead. In a soft voice Quinn said: "We're here, Rach. I help you". In an instant she was by the other side of the car, supporting Rachel and going to the house. The brunette opened the front door and was straight going up the stairs to her room. The cheerleader was behind her. The worried look hasn't left her face all the time. And she still didn't know what was wrong with her. As Rachel entered her room, which had a big golden star on its door, she went directly to the bed. She curled herself together, the knees up to her chin, her back bend.

Quinn didn't know what to do and stood there in the doorframe. "Rach, please let me help you, what is wrong?"

Silence.

"Please what can I do? I hate seeing you like this." She went in slow steps to the other side of the bed and sit down. Her hand touched Rachel's shoulder and stroked her. Quinn didn't realize that her feelings were on complete display and Rachel was confused what it all meant. The brunette took a big breath and whispered: "It's embarrassing." The cheerleader almost didn't hear it. "Tell me. I want to make you feel better. I want to help you" Quinn's hand went over her back and back up to her shoulder. She didn't notice the goose bumps on the singers arms. Rachel's face was buried in her pillow, but Quinn understood. "I have my… period" Rachel let her breath out. "And I have really bad cramps and the painkillers don't help. Also my shoulder hurts really bad from the collision with the locker, thanks to Karofsky." Her head came out of the pillow during the speech and her cheeks had again a little color. Quinn smiled. She hadn't stopped petting the other girls back. She had an idea. "I have an idea", she said. "Get in comfy clothes and lie down, I will be right back. I know how to help you" Quinn left.

The head cheerio came back a few minutes later with a steaming cup of tea and her iPod from the car. Rachel was lying again on her side, knees up to her chin under the blanket. She wore a tank top and Quinn could see a little bruise forming on the other girls shoulder. 'Must be from the crash against the locker. Karofsky will pay for that tomorrow' Quinn scowled, but as Rachel noticed her, she smiled again. The brunette sat up and the blanket fell down in her lap. She wore sweatpants. Then Quinn realized she still was wearing her uniform, but it didn't matter. She made her way across the room with the cup of tea, sat it down and looked around for the dock-station. "Quinn, it's here", said Rachel and pointed to the other nightstand. She was sipping on the tea and the nice warmth was already helping, as was the care of Quinn. But she was still thinking: 'Why is she doing this?'

Quinn put her iPod in the dock-station, choose a fitting playlist and started it. Calm music was coming out from the speakers. The blonde sat on the bed behind the other girl. "Sooo…" Quinn blushed. In her head she had a scenario and she knew it would help Rachel with her stomach pain. Rachel was looking at her. 'She is pretty cute, when she blushes…' It was nothing new to Rachel, that she thought about the blonde in that way. That was the reason she tried to be friends with her. Her sixth sense was telling her that they had a connection, a really deep connection, but Quinn had so far rejected her, so all this was weird.

"Sooo…" Rachel looked over and their eyes met.

Quinn cleared her throat "Do you trust me with this?" she whispered. She didn't want to do anything, what the brunette didn't want. Rachel nodded. "Lie down on your side." and Rachel did. Quinn took a deep breath to calm her beating heart and crawled under the blanket too. She slid behind the other girl. Their bodies touched and Quinn noticed instantly how her body reacted. She got goose bumps and her nipples got stiff as they came in touch with Rachel's barely covered back. "You ok?" she asked quietly. "Yes", came a hushed answer. "I will put my arm around you ok?" Her arm slid around Rachel's warm torso and her hand stayed right above the waistband of her sweatpants. Rachel had closed her eyes, tried to forget the pain and concentrated on the feeling of Quinn Fabray laying so close behind her, touching her belly. She registered the warmth of her face. She was blushing. It felt so good, she didn't care. Quinn began slowly massaging over the top, rubbed softly to create a little warmth and relax Rachel's stomach. "How is the pain?" she asked. She already noticed the closed eyes of the brunette and her even breath. "Better", whispered the other girl. The music created a nice atmosphere. After a few minutes, Rachel spoke again. "Can you do that under the top, please?" It was a bit desperate and Quinn smiled. "Sure", she said right against the brunettes ear and a shiver ran down her spine.

Quinn's hand crawled under the top and a little under the waistband of the pants for a better angle. The warmth got even more intense with skin against skin. Quinn was already in another world, with her head against Rachel's hair, she was in a cloud of Rachel. Her scent was everywhere and subconsciously she nuzzled her neck.

The brunette hummed against her pillow and gave Quinn even more space to bury her face into her side. Then she couldn't help it, like in trance, she kissed the singers skin. 'What am I doing?' she opened her eyes and saw down to the face of her newfound friend. She was content, almost sleeping. "Don't stop", the girl under her muttered. So Quinn closed her eyes again and kissed little butterfly-kisses all over Rachel's neck and then her bare shoulders. Her hand didn't stop to touch the other girls stomach and Rachel actually really felt better. Quinn slid into sleep, like Rachel, to the sounds of Adele's 'Make you feel my love'.

Quinn stirred as she heard sobbing. She was still lying behind the brunette, but her hand was under her own chin. They had no real contact. Quinn opened her eyes, touched Rachel's shoulder and turned her around. The sobbing got even worse. "Rach, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Tell me, Rach, please." The brunette could only nod. "Rach I could make you relax again, ok? But you have to trust me. Please look at me." Rachel locked eyes with her. "I trust you, please make it stop." Quinn couldn't stand seeing Rachel like this. "Ok, Rach. I read somewhere that…that when you have sex" Rachel's eyes went wide and Quinn blushed a crimson shade "that the endorphins are like a natural painkiller and you relax. And please don't look like this, I don't want to have sex with you right now, but I have something in mind to make you feel better, and it will give you many endorphins" Quinn winked and brushed the tears from Rachel's cheek with her thumb. Rachel breathed heavy, Quinn was almost on top of her, their hearts were beating fast. "Do you want to, or should I spoon you again and massage your stomach?" Quinn was unsure, if she had crossed a line with Rachel. Rachel was confused, what this all meant. "Why are you doing this?" Rachel's face was honest, the pain seem forgotten for a moment as long as she stared in Quinn's hazel eyes. Quinn looked away 'Should I tell her the truth?' Rachel's fingertips brought her face back and they looked at each other. The cheerleader blushed again, but held the gaze. "I like you" she whispered barely audible.

"But…" Rachel was slightly shocked. So many times that Quinn had tormented her, the mean nicknames, the slushie-facials…everything. "I like you more than I like a friend. But I was never strong enough to stand against the pressure of the others. I'm sorry Rachel." Quinn closed her eyes and a tear fell. "Quinn, look at me."

Rachel's voice was more strong now, no more whispering. "I…forgive you, but we will talk about that later. Now please help me. I trust you and I wanted to be more than a friend for you a long time. Just so you know that. Please touch me"

The blonde was relieved and at the same time got nervous. She had never done that before. "I just want to make you feel good" She whispered again, leaned forward and their lips touched for the first time. Quinn's hands wandered around Rachel's neck, in her hair. The brunettes hands were around Quinn's lower back. They started slowly and soft, got a little more fierce and when Quinn's hands landed on the skin of Rachel's neck, she moaned. Tongue met tongue. There was no fight over dominance, they just felt the other. The blondes hands went over Rachel's back to the hem of the tank top. A short break of kissing confirmed that it was ok to take it off. The kissing continued after getting rid of it. Rachel was not wearing a bra. Her dark nipples already stood pointy to attention.

Quinn's mouth moved lower to the neck. 'I want to make her mine' she thought as she began to lick and suck and then she bit a littler rougher. Rachel was enjoying it, moaning and groaning, every other time it was: "Oh my god Quinn! Please don't stop"

Quinn wanted to leave a mark. She wanted to show that Rachel was hers and hers alone. "You taste so good. I can't get enough of you" she said against Rachel's skin as she went even lower. The brunette began to arch her back against her. Little bites and kisses were left on her way, one hand was already on one of Rachel's breasts teasing the nipple. The mouth finally reached its destination. A little lick sent Quinn almost off the bed. "Oh my god Quinn!" but the head cheerio was persistent. Rachel was a puddle of incoherent words already, with Quinn licking and sucking on one bud with her mouth and pinching and teasing on the other one with her fingers.

But Quinn wanted more, she wanted to make her come. She remembered about an article in Cosmo about the most sensitive places of a woman's body. The blonde girl went lower with her mouth, but her other hand was almost instantly on the now lonely nipple. She kissed over Rachel's ribs and then landed on her final destination. The navel. She smiled. Rachel was already on the edge, her legs were shaking, the blanket was already on the floor and her hands were gripping the sheets. With a look to Rachel's face, Quinn knew what to do to sent her over. The hands still pinching the stiff nipples, she dipped the tip of her tongue in the belly button and swirled in it. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" Rachel's back was aching against her in a impossible angle. And then she blew a little air against it. And this was it. Rachel made a long moan of "Oh Quinn!" and relaxed against the sheets again. The blondes hands let go of the firm mounds and she crawled back up to Rachel, which had a big grin on her face and still closed eyes.

"How are you feeling?" whispered Quinn, as she grabbed the blanket from the floor and lay it on top of them. They were spooning again. Quinn made little butterfly-kisses on Rachel's shoulder. The brunette could only mutter: "So good. Now sleep." Quinn grabbed her even tighter, buried her face in Rachel's hair and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think of tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I wrote the first part, I had an idea what I wanted to build into this story, but I hadn't exactly a storyline. But the muse hit me and here it is. This is like a filler and in the other chapter is the more smutty part. Dedicated to my girl Nina, who also read it over and made it better :) **

Quinn stirred, when the coolness of the room hit her chest. She opened her eyes confused and remembered in that moment, where she was. In Rachel's bed. Quinn had comforted the girl because the tiny singer was on her period, she didn't feel well and was in pain. The blonde turned and saw light under the bathroom door. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was only 4 am. Few minutes later Rachel crawled back into the bed and noticed that the blonde was awake.

"Have I woken you up?", she whispered unsure. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay, Rachel. How are you feeling? Is it better?", Quinn asked concerned with a small voice and trailed her hand over the other girls arm.

"It's okay, Quinn. Can…ehm…can we snuggle again? I mean, the heat makes it better.", Rachel blushed, but Quinn was oblivious to it in the dark room.

"Sure.", Quinn said smiling.

The tiny singer lay her head on the blonde's shoulder and Quinn embraced her tightly with one arm.

"Try to sleep a little more.", Quinn whispered and massaged her lower back with her hand in slow circles. Rachel relaxed and her breath evened out. Quinn fell into a light slumber, but never stopped stroking Rachel's back.

At 6am sharp the awful sound of Rachel's alarm went off. Quinn hit it with a frustrated groan. She looked at Rachel in her arm, after it was finally switched off and the smaller girl looked at her.

"Normally I would get up now and do my workout, but…", she looked down to Quinn's arm embracing her firmly. It felt just right.

"I wish I could stay in your arms forever.", their eyes met again and they smiled at each other. As if by a magnetic force, their lips were drawn together and met halfway and Quinn cupped the brunettes face with her hand. Their lips were lazily pressed together, till Quinn darted out her tongue and Rachel willingly let it slip into her mouth. The kiss got heavier, the small singer was now almost lying on top of the cheerleader.

They pulled apart to catch their breath and the blonde put a few loose strands of Rachel's locks behind her ear.

"I really think your hair looks nice when it's a bit messy.", giggled the brunette. "You are so pretty. Perfect." The last word was whispered and almost inaudible, but Quinn caught it anyway.

"You're beautiful. In and out. I have just…a nice exterior, but I am a horrible person. I'm still so sorry for pushing you around and making fun of you."

Quinn's face showed regret, but Rachel shook her head slightly.

"As I said, I forgive you. I understand your motives and I forgive you. You deserve a second chance and I appreciate it a lot that you helped me out yesterday." She smiled at the girl underneath her and laid her head back on Quinn's chest.

"So what's the plan now?", Rachel asked and played with Quinn's fingers on her stomach.

"I need a shower, if that is ok. I don't think I can't make it home before school. Maybe I can borrow some underwear from you. I'll drive us to school and-", she stopped, clearly not knowing what to say.

"What about us? I mean…", Rachel was unsure if she was already running into something, that wasn't anything at all.

"Rach, we will figure it out eventually. Let's take it slow and see where we go from here. Please don't take it the wrong way, but I can't walk down the hall with your hand in mine just now. You know I like you a lot and I will let people know when I'm ready, when I know if we are something, but till then…"

"Okay", Rachel agreed with a soft voice and kissed the top of Quinn's hand. "Maybe we should get up. I'll take my dads' bathroom down the hall, you can use mine. Towels are in the cupboard by the sink. I'll give you some fresh panties.", she grinned and got up. Her face showed discomfort, when she stood up. Quinn saw it, but didn't comment on it. The singer gave her some underwear from the drawer and left her alone.  
>About twenty minutes later the cheerio walked down the stairs and noticed a plate with fresh roasted toast on the kitchen table. "It's nothing fancy, but I thought maybe, you'd like to eat something before school. We still have some time, before we have to go.", Rachel had walked around the table and her hand grazed Quinn's as she approached the blonde.<p>

"Thanks", Quinn smiled at her and sat down. "So much luck, that Coach Sylvester is on a seminar for a week and we can skip the training as long as nobody is ratting us out, but I think the squad knows what's good for it."

Quinn told a few stories about Miss Sylvester's training methods and Rachel listened in awe and horror, while nibbling on her toast. They both finished their coffee and drove off to school.

Their ways separated after they left the car. Quinn met up with Santana and Brittany, and Rachel met Kurt right at the door as he arrived at the same time.

_Meet you at lunch? - Quinn_

Rachel's phone buzzed in the last break before lunch. Quinn knew, she wouldn't have liked it, when she texted in class.

_Meet me in the auditorium. I miss you already. - R*_

Rachel's heart was racing with that text. She was unsure, if it was alright to be so forward, but it was the truth. She missed Quinn's warmth around her and her soft hands touching her. The ache in her lower abdomen was back, not as severe as the day before, but she felt uncomfortable and uneasy.

Quinn smiled at the received text. Her stomach fluttered and her fingers tingled. She missed the small brunette too.

One hour later, Quinn entered the empty auditorium. When the door met its frame, Rachel shot up from her seat in the first row. The blonde went down the stairs with fast steps. She couldn't wait to have Rachel in her arms.

"Hi", she smiled and hugged the small girl. Rachel was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Sit down.", Rachel pointed onto the seat next to her backpack. Quinn did what she was told and Rachel stood in front of her, biting her lip.

She blushed and couldn't bring out, what she wanted to say. The cheerio looked up with a curious smile.

"Rach, what is it?", she brought their hands together.

"Would you mind if I sat on your lap?", she whispered. "The pain is back and I thought it would help…"

Quinn pulled her onto her muscular thighs and interrupted the stammering brunette. Her hands snug around Rachel's waist and laid down over her belly while Quinn's head rested on her shoulder.

"Better?", she softly asked directly in Rachel's ear.

"Yes.", the brunette breathed out. "Thank you." She smiled to the girl underneath her.

"I brought something for lunch. We can share.", she leaned over to her backpack and took two boxes of fruit out.  
>Quinn began rubbing her hands over the material of Rachel's sweater and the tiny brunette fed her girl pieces of fruits, while relaxing in her arms. She already felt better. They enjoyed each other's company, till the bell rang and they had to leave for class.<p>

"So glad it's Friday. I'm really looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow.", Rachel said relieved as they made their way up the stairs. Right before she opened the door, Quinn stopped her.

A blush made itself known on the blonde's cheeks. "I- eh I wanted to ask you something." Rachel looked at her with curiosity. Quinn's heart was beating hard in her chest and she swore Rachel could hear it.

"Yes?", Rachel's eyebrow wandered up her forehead and her eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?", Quinn whispered and waited hopefully.

"Yes, Quinn. I would love that.", she bridged the distance between them and pecked Quinn's lips with hers.

With no other word she left a grinning Quinn behind the door.

Friday flew by for the two girls. Occasionally they texted each other something along the lines of _I miss you_, but they didn't talk. Saturday came and Rachel became nervous, what to wear for her first date with one Quinn Fabray. She skipped the vocal lesson before her ballet-class to go shopping instead and she found the perfect dress.  
>Quinn became uneasy too and started pacing up and down her room. She had already made a reservation at Breadstix the day before. She picked out a nice light green dress that complimented her eyes well.<p>

The look to the clock revealed that it was just three hours till she would drive over and take Rachel on her date. The thought of Rachel made her smile and feel like there were bats in her stomach.

She felt relieved after she had told the other girl about her feelings and could apologize. It was a bonus that Rachel reciprocated her feelings and this time Quinn wouldn't screw it up under any circumstances. Their date should be perfect.

Quinn stood in front of the Berry house at 7pm sharp. Rachel came out after a soft knock and they walked hand in hand to the nearby restaurant.

They looked around, but found none of their class-mates so they could still be flirty.

Rachel told about her ballet-class and Quinn added some stories about cheerleading. They laughed and in between they just said nothing, but the silence wasn't awkward. They smiled at each other and started talking, when a new topic came into their heads.

On their way back, they walked through the park and paused at the play ground.

"Do you wanna…?", Quinn pointed to the swing. Rachel grinned and nodded. She ran over like a little kid and sat on it.

Quinn came after her and swung her. Both looked up to the moon that shone very bright this night. Rachel squealed in delight and Quinn laughed with her. After a few minutes she stopped pushing Rachel.

"My arms are not build to do this all night, Rach.", Quinn whined overly dramatic.

"Poor baby.", Rachel rubbed her hands over the blondes shoulders, then let them trail around her neck and their lips met in a lazy kiss. Rachel nibbled on Quinn's bottom lip, and the blonde let out a guttural moan.

"Maybe we should get back home, I think it's not really save here at this time."

Quinn nodded in a haze. Her lips tingled in anticipation of more kisses.

"Are your dads home?", Quinn asked nervously.

"No, they come back next week. It's their yearly trip, like a second honeymoon, just that they do this every year to have time alone."

Rachel grinned and took Quinn's hand back into hers. The touch between them was magical and Quinn's stomach fluttered nervously. With sparkling eyes she turned around to the smaller girl and asked her, what she wanted to ask, since she woke up the day before, with Rachel in her arms: "Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?"

The brunette was speechless for a moment, but caught herself and threw her arms around Quinn's neck. She peppered the taller girl with kisses over her mouth and nose and whispered over and over: "Yes!"

The rest of the evening was spent in comfortable talk, watching a movie and cuddling with the occasional make-out session. Rent was playing on the TV and Rachel was snuggled in Quinn's arms. Their spooning was already natural to them. Quinn's hand rested on the smaller girl's stomach under the shirt and drew small patterns over the skin, which made Rachel giggle 'cause she was rather ticklish. A blanket was over their legs, because it got chilly as time went by and they were still in their skirt and dress. Eventually Rachel fell asleep, with Quinn making small butterfly-kisses over her neck and shoulders and Quinn followed her shortly after. The TV was forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the final part. Special thanks to Nina to make this so much better. Hope you enjoy!**

**Side note: Quinn is no virgin, but Beth is non-existent.**

~3 months later~

Quinn and Rachel were snuggling on Rachel's bed. The door of her room was open. One of the things they had to agree on with Hiram and Leroy. The girls told them after a week of their relationship, after the men came back home from their trip.

They told Quinn's mom too. She was understanding, a little skeptic, but she promised not to tell her dad. Everything worked. They could be themselves in their homes and soon enough also in Glee club. A week after Glee knew, the whole school knew they were in a relationship. Somebody had overheard a conversation and Jacob blogged about it on the school website. With Quinn's social stand and the Cheerios in her back, they had no problems. A few nasty comments and a few anonymous messages in their lockers, but that was it. Handholding in the halls was now as natural as spooning when they shared a bed at night.

"Tell me about your first time.", Rachel whispered in the silence of the room. Her head was lying on Quinn's shoulder and she played with the hem of the blonde's shirt.

They hadn't talked of actual sex yet, but of course they had experimented and it was no secret that Quinn wasn't a virgin anymore. Rachel had pleasured Quinn in a few ways, using her fingers and tongue, but Rachel wasn't ready to go that step and let Quinn do that stuff to her.

Quinn pleasured her too, not only when she had her monthly problem. The cheerio loved Rachel's breasts and worshipped them as often as she could with her mouth and tongue and now they finally seemed to have reached the point to talk about the next step.

"I was not ready. It hurt.", Quinn simply said in a low voice and tried to still Rachel's fingers with her hand. She intertwined their fingers and continued.

"Puck was not very… sensible. Yeah that's a good word. He wanted to get off and I wasn't ready. Not mentally and mostly not physically. The alcohol surely hadn't helped and I regret it. It was a mistake and I wish I could undo it. That's why I want to make your first time better."

"It will be. It's with you, Quinn.", she smiled to her girlfriend and squeezed her hand. "I'm ready."

Quinn planned everything ahead for their special weekend. Rachel's dads would visit some friends, so they'd have the whole house to themselves.

Friday was this special day. Rachel was nervous since this morning and couldn't concentrate at all in her classes. She was glad when the final bell rang and she could walk with Quinn to her car.

The cheerio had her overnight bag with her, so they wouldn't have to drive to her house again. Not only was Rachel fidgety all day, but Quinn also. She had never done something like this and she wanted it to be special and mostly pain free for Rachel. They would watch a movie first and later go up and start their night.

After arriving they put a DVD in the player and Rachel settled her head in Quinn's lap. Her heart was still racing, but Quinn's fingers, stroking softly through her hair, were calming her down. She felt like she could finally breathe again.

After the movie finished and they ate a small dinner to the regular TV program, Quinn left to go upstairs and prepare her bedroom. Rachel was chewing nervously on her bottom lip and couldn't focus anymore on the boring animal documentary.

A few minutes later, Quinn came down again and gently took her by the hand.

"Are you sure you wanna do it?", Rachel nodded and smiled tensely.

Both took the stairs in silence. Rachel gasped when Quinn opened the door to her room. The light was dim, a few candles were placed on the shelves and soft music was playing in the background.

They stood in front of the bed. Quinn had both their hands clasped together and smiled reassuring to her girl.

"You don't have to be nervous, baby. I love you.", she said with so much love in her voice, that Rachel smiled too and nodded.

"I trust you, Quinn. I trust you with all my heart and I love you so much.", a little tear trailed down her cheek and the taller girl kissed it away. Their lips met and Rachel's arms wandered around Quinn's neck, while the blonde held her around the waist. The kiss started out soft and slow. Their lips moved against each other and soon their tongues came into the game. Quinn pressed the small girl close against her and led her over to the bed. Their mouths parted when Rachel hit the mattress with her legs and she lay down. She crawled backward to the head of the bed and waited for her girlfriend.

Quinn smiled, her insides fluttered and her fingers tingled. She loved to touch her girl and she loved it even more to make her feel good.

She followed the brunette and soon their lips were locked again. Quinn's hands weren't idle. She stroked the soft skin under Rachel's top, then pushed the garment up and got rid of it in seconds. The kiss intensified, nimble fingers tweaked the firm bundles, which got stiff and sensitive. She trailed kisses down the singers throat to her pulse point. She sucked hard and licked over the bruised and sweaty skin. Rachel squirmed in arousal under her and moaned soft pleas.

"Don't stop."

"I won't. ", Quinn's hands wandered over Rachel's firm stomach down her sweatpants.

"Can I take them off?", asked careful and the small brunette under her nodded.

She discarded the annoying piece and Rachel was left only in her panties. Rachel was panting under her. Her breath was shallow and her panties were already dripping. Rachel's scent filled Quinn's senses. The cheerio trailed downwards with her mouth, kissed over the top of the soft mounds and slipped one of the bud between her lips. A groan interrupted the soft music and Quinn smirked. She knew what drove her girl crazy.

She laid her hand on the waistband of Rachel's panties and looked upwards, waiting for the other girls reaction. Rachel had her eyes closed and was totally lost in the feeling of the lips on her.

Quinn slid slowly took the last garment off Rachel's body, carefully watching any signs of disapproval of her girlfriend. She crawled back to the top, after letting Rachel's panties drop to the floor, and caught Rachel's lips with hers.

One hand was holding her up, the other one was still trailing softly over the exposed skin.

"I love you, Rach.", Quinn's hand wandered even lower. When she reached almost the attention seeking bud between the singers legs, Rachel opened her mouth.

"I trust you. I want you to make love to me.", her hands were around the cheerio's neck and brought their lips together again.

Quinn circled Rachel's clit softly in small motions. Her moans got louder and Quinn's fingers became faster and firmer. The small singer bucked against her hand to get more pressure on the right spot.

"Ooooh, Quinn.", groaned Rachel out.

"You're so wet, baby.", she whispered right into Rachel's ear. Her arm ached from the angle, but she wouldn't stop.

Quinn took all her courage and lowered her fingers, till they came to a halt on the small silky opening.

"I love you.", she breathed against the other girls ear and slowly inserted one finger.

Rachel became tense. The feeling of the finger inside her was uncomfortable, even the wetness didn't help easing the feeling.

"Relax, it's just me.", Quinn whispered in her ear and kissed her swollen lips.

Quinn moved a bit out of her tight opening and into it again and there it was. A small whine and Rachel winced under her.

"Ssshh, it's okay.", Quinn extracted her finger slowly and teased the small bundle of nerves. Rachel relaxed visibly and began moaning again. Quinn caught one of Rachel's nipples in her lips and played with it.

Quinn noticed the increasing wetness and stopped her movements on the stiff bud.

"I'll try again. It might hurt a little, but it will get better. Okay?", she was unsure if it was the right way, but when it wasn't ok, Rachel would say it and she trusted her.

Rachel opened her eyes and nodded.

"Do it."

Quinn attached her mouth again on the soft mound and her fingers stopped teasing the protruding and swollen clit. She slowly pushed one finger into her girlfriend and Rachel moaned more in pain then pleasure.

"I'm sorry, baby. Relax and breath.", she began moving slowly, but paid extra attention to her sensitive breasts to give her some pleasure.

"You're so wet, Rach. It feels so good.", Quinn's words relaxed her and she slowly got used to the sensation in her tight channel. So far she wasn't broken, Rachel knew it would hurt even more then. She was just stretched a little.

"Quinn, do it.", Rachel said in a small moan, she actually felt good now. This changed when Quinn inserted a second finger with the next slow push.

Rachel's hymen broke and she cried out in pain.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry. Relax, ok? Breath through it.", Quinn nearly started crying, when she saw the tears in her girlfriends eyes. She changed her position on the bed and used her other hand to circle the small bud again, while slowly moving in and out of her girl. Rachel winced slightly at every push inside. Tears rolled down her face and she sighed.

"Please stop.", she whispered and Quinn stilled immediately her hand.

"I'm sorry, Rach. Do you want me to-", Rachel shook her head almost instantly.

Quinn laid herself behind her naked girlfriend. She draped her arm across her stomach and held her close. She pulled the blanket over them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, baby. I'm so sorry.", Quinn buried her face into Rachel's neck and both fell shortly after into a deep slumber.

Quinn woke up the next morning in the same position, in which she fell asleep. Rachel was still breathing evenly and Quinn loved to wake her up in her own way.

She trailed small kisses all over her shoulder blades up to her neck. Her hand was softly caressing the skin on her stomach and hips.

Rachel stirred and opened her eyes. She let out a small moan of approval and pressed her body against the wandering hand.

"Don't stop, feels amazing.", she whispered still half asleep.

Quinn smirked and nibbled on the exposed skin of her shoulder.

"Sorry, Quinn, that I…"

"Baby, it wasn't your fault, maybe I was doing it wrong and that's why you weren't wet enough and I hurt you. I'm so sorry.", Quinn blushed, it was one thing to say some things while they were acting them out, but another to say them in the bright daylight.

"Actually", Rachel turned in Quinn's arms. "It's my bodies fault. The doctor told me that it would possibly hurt more than average. It's one of the reasons for my monthly pain and the reason why I'm not pleasuring myself. Well, I tried but I wasn't very successful with it."

Rachel giggled nervously and sighed. Quinn was listening carefully, maybe it really hadn't been her fault.

"Right now, I'm feeling ok, but to be honest a little sore.", she grinned shyly to the blonde. "Do you…want to try again?"

Quinn grinned. She dove into a kiss and the passion inside of her arose again.

The blonde invited the brunette's tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. Rachel moaned under Quinn. The cheerio tweaked her nipples to stiff buds and trailed her mouth over the silky skin of her throat. Soft kisses and bites left Rachel as a squirming moaning mess under her.

Quinn's fingers found their destination between Rachel's quivering thighs.

"You're already so wet.", she whispered and brushed over the swollen bundle.

"Just for you, Quinn. Make me yours.", Rachel had closed her eyes and enjoyed every feeling that her body was experiencing.

The blonde slid her digits through the silky wetness, circled shortly the oversensitive bundle and inserted then one of her fingers into the tight opening.

Rachel winced at the sensation and groaned.

"Are you ok?", Quinn asked concerned. Rachel nodded with a small smile.

"I'm just sore, it feels weird. I'm ok.", Rachel answered reassuring.

Quinn began moving her finger slowly and her thumb pressed against Rachel's clit every so often.

Soft moans started to escape Rachel's mouth and Quinn pushed faster.

"More, Quinn.", Rachel groaned out after a few strokes and the blonde obeyed.

The second finger stretched her and the wetness made everything slippery. Rachel had no pain and enjoyed every second. Quinn attached herself again on her favorite body part. Her tongue played with the stiff nipples and teased them till they were even more sensitive.

The moans got louder, Quinn's strokes faster and when she bit down on the sensitive bud, fireworks appeared behind Rachel's eyelids.

"Oooooohhh, Quiiiiiiiinn!"

The silky walls clenched around her fingers, she rubbed over the rough patch of skin inside her again and again, till Rachel laid there completely relaxed.

Quinn spooned her and pulled the blanket tightly around them.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you again?", she whispers in her girlfriend's ear.

"Quinn, it was wonderful. Stop worrying. I love you.", Rachel kissed Quinn's hand and turned in her arms. She grinned lovingly and a smirk formed on her lips.

"I think it's your turn.", she said in a low voice.

Rachel's hand disappeared under the waistband of Quinn's sweatpants. Quinn's eyes rolled back in her head, when Rachel grazed over her bud into the wetness of her panties. Her eyes went into a dark hazel color and she groaned frustrated, when Rachel extracted her hand again.

It glistened in the sunlight.

"You enjoyed making me yours, didn't you?", Quinn simply nodded while watching Rachel licking the juices of her fingers.

"I think I know what I want for breakfast.", Rachel smirked and captured Quinn's lips with hers once more.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
